Contact - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine gets lots of messages while on reserve duty.


_Sammy & ilna - You make me laugh every day and you always have my back. There's not truer sign of family than that. Thank you, always._

 _REALMcRollers it's an honor to write for such a wonderful group of readers. Hugs and gratitude!_

* * *

 **Contact**

 **Reservists' Quarters Pearl-Hickham**

Catherine stowed her gear and grabbed her phone. There was plenty of time till lights out and she pulled her wet hair into a ponytail and climbed onto her bunk. As her phone came to life, she smiled. There were several texts and two emails - she scrolled to Steve's first.

 _We miss you._

Her smile grew as she pushed Facetime and waited for him to pick up. "Hey. Miss you, too," she said as his image filled the screen.

" _Hold on, c'mere, Cammie."_ He slung an arm around the dog and put their heads together. _"Say hi to Catherine."_

The soft 'Woof' elicited an, "Awww, hi baby, I miss my pretty girl."

Cammie snuffled at the phone and Catherine laughed as Steve wiped it on his pant leg, grinning as the dog walked to her bolster bed and circled to lie down.

" _How's it goin' Cath?"_

"It's goin'. PF training for eight hours. Tomorrow I'm partnering with a commander to review material on spy satellites and my group will give a presentation and demo in the afternoon." She wriggled up and under the blanket. "I ran into Santeiro from the Academy, he asked about you."

" _Tell him hi. I remember the truckloads of food he'd share from his grandmother."_

"He's a chef in LA now, owns a restaurant."

" _Of course he does. Thinking back, his grandma was like Nonna."_

"We have an open invite next time we visit Mary." She smiled. "Speaking of food, PetCo has Cammie's food on sale, I got an email alert. Maybe go grab an extra couple of bags."

" _Aye, aye."_ He smirked.

"What?"

" _You. Us. We have, what, a minute to talk and we're talking about dog food. I …"_ he shrugged, _"kinda like that."_

"Domestic, aren't we?" She chuckled, but her heart warmed at the genuine love in his tone. "I love it. And you're right, I do need to go." She blew a kiss. "Of course, if you wanna ask me a favor ..." she teased.

" _Only thing I want is my wife."_ The usual hint of a grin at the word. _"I miss you, Cath."_

"Me too, so much. Can you come by base tomorrow? I have an hour at 13:00."

" _Try and stop me, Lieutenant."_ His smile was genuine. _"Good night. Love you."_

"Love you. Sleep well."

His voice dropped. _"Better when you're home."_

"I know the feeling," she whispered. "Kiss Cammie for me."

" _I will."_

" 'Night."

Catherine stared at the screen for several seconds after ending the call. With a small grin, she checked her texts. She had some time to return them if she was going to be asleep soon after lights out.

The first was in all caps and a smile lit her eyes as she read:

 _ **HI AUNT CATHERINE! I MISS YOU! JACOB**_

 _Hi Jacob, I miss you, too._

A few seconds later she received a reply.

 _ **Hi Catherine, It's Cody I'll get Jacob and I'll type the rest for him. How are you?**_

 _I'm good, thanks._

 _ **Aunt Catherine it's Jacob now. I know you're doing important navy stuff but I really miss you. I did good on my math test and I played with my friend Noah after school and we had mac and cheese tonight and I beat Kaitlyn and Dylan at go fish.**_

 _Wow, you had a busy day. I can't wait to get home and you can tell me everything._

 _ **Don't worry about Uncle Steve, I'm making sure he's not too lonely. I'm going to call him again before I go to bed.**_

 _Thanks, sweetheart. Uncle Steve will like that a lot. You'd better get to sleep soon._

 _ **OK I love you.**_

 _Love you, Jacob. Tell everyone I said Hi._

 _ **OK**_

 _ **It's Cody again. Have a good night.**_

 _Thanks, hon, you too._

* * *

She was still smiling when she responded to the next text from Grace.

 _ **Hi miss U! Uncle Steve + Cammie R fine, I just called 2 check. He's coming 4 dinner tomorrow - I'm gonna cook either shrimp over pasta or pasta e fagoli**_

 _ **I got an A on the US Gov paper U helped me with! Thx again. Love U. Can't wait til U R back. Mani pedi day, brunch first then salon? B safe xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

 _Awesome on the A - congratulations! I told you it was a great paper. I miss you, too. We did a full day of physical training and I thought of you and the challenge. Uncle Steve will love anything you cook. And why don't you call ahead and book the mani pedis for us for the Sunday I'm home? Definitely brunch first after mess hall food :)_

 _ **YAY! I'll make the nail appt for 3:00 OK? Late brunch 1st so U + Uncle Steve can sleep in :)**_

 _Perfect. I have to go, I'll text again ASAP. Love you. XOX Hi to your Dad._

 _ **Love U back + Danno says hi - xo**_

* * *

 _ **Bestie - I'm off duty at**_ _ **14:30**_ _ **tomorrow - I'm coming by reserve training to bust you. And join you for some crappy chow.**_

 _Sweet. See you tomorrow._

* * *

 _From: Mom (work) ElizabethRollins SCINY  
_

 _To: Catherine (home)_ _CatherineRollins secserv_  


 _Hi Sweetheart,_

 _It's funny, after all the years of emails and texts between scheduled phone calls, I'm so used to being able to call and skype whenever we want now that I miss you. I hope reserve duty is going well. Your father called Steve three times already, once with some question or another and twice about football - neither will admit it's because he knows how much Steve misses you. It's really quite adorable._

 _I took the plants in this past weekend, it's getting colder and the rest of the basil from the plant Nonna gave us is all picked and sectioned in the freezer for the winter. It's also getting dark at 7:15 and I bought a snazzy reflective collar for Smokey so he's safe and stylish when we walk him._

 _I'm shipping you and Steve two dozen boxes of cookies, by the way. We're up to our chins because your father was home when the neighbor's little ones - Nora and Natalie, you met them on your last visit - stopped here to sell Girl Scout cookies. They looked at him with those big brown eyes and said, 'Hello Captain Rollins' and he was a goner. I'm shipping them because we have_ _four cases_ _. He bought two from each. Please pass some on to Danny and Grace and Jenna and the kids - I'm also sending half a dozen boxes to Mary, Aaron and Joan._

 _Grandma had a big score at BINGO last night, but I'll let her tell you the details._

 _We are all looking forward to Thanksgiving, I can't wait to see you._

 _All my love, Mom_

/

 _From: Dad CptJ_ _Rollins_ _secserv_

 _To: Catherine (home) CatherineRollins secserv_

 _Hi Catherine,_

 _Best possible scenario on your reserve duty being at Pearl, honey. I hope it's a smooth stint. I had to call Steve about a couple of things and he told me Jacob was calling to check in. Your mom thinks that's about the sweetest thing ever. Apparently he's saving a lot of books to read with you when you're back and all the kids are 'keeping Steve company.'_

 _I suppose your mother told you we have a few extra boxes of Girl Scout cookies. There'll be a package on it's way to you because she's shipping your favorites - the mint ones and those tag alongs we used to eat tons of back when five cookies didn't equal ten cholesterol points. Frankly, those kids reminded me of you at that age and I'd have bought the whole shipment if I didn't stop myself._

 _Everyone is excited about Thanksgiving - Grandma Ang is the belle of the BINGO hall with all her stories about her granddaughter and grandson-in-law hosting again in Hawaii._

 _I'm looking forward to seeing the whole extended family - no one more than my beautiful butterfly._

 _Be safe and I'll speak to you soon._

 _Love, Dad_

/

 _From: Catherine (home)_ _CatherineRollins_

 _To: Mom (work)_ _ElizabethRollins SCINY_ _; Dad_ _CptJ_ _Rollins_ _secserv_

 _Hi Mom and Dad,_

 _I'm responding to both of your emails because I'm about to fall asleep and you've long since gone to bed. Full day of PT today. I'm really happy my reserve duty is here, especially this year, since we have a lot going on. Steve stops by base when he can and I'm going to see Carrie tomorrow, but I miss Grace and the kids and Cammie. I miss not being able to pick up the phone and call you, too. Funny how that became such a regular habit about a minute after I reserved my commission._

 _Steve and I can't wait to see you and Gram in November. (I expect an ALL CAPS email about her win very soon!) I was thinking about a few new side dishes this year - I'm going to call Aunt Susan for her pineapple fluff recipe as soon as I get home._

 _And Dad - awww, sending you a long distance hug for that cookie comment. I'll tell Steve he'd better save me some._

 _Kiss Gram for me and Smokey, too._

 _Love you both,_

 _Catherine_

 _/_

 _From: Catherine (home)_ _CatherineRollins_

 _To: Gram_ _GrandmaAng_ _secserv_

 _Hi Gram,_

 _The first week is going fine, if a little slowly. I heard you and Sonya had a great time on the senior center bus ride to Kykuit. How great that Nonna was able to join you! I know she had a wonderful time, and Angela loved spending the day shopping and having lunch with Mom._

 _I can't wait to see you for Thanksgiving. Steve and I are so excited to host again and are very happy everyone is willing to make the long trip. I'll call you in a day or so when I have a break while you're awake. In the meantime, I'll be 'on the email' as you say._

 _I love you so much,_

 _Catherine_

* * *

Another text was waiting as she hit send and she read it with a smirk.

 _ **Cath - your husband is driving me and everyone else insane. Please resign immediately and be home by morning. Grace is worried he's going to waste away, like the animal doesn't eat enough as it is, so she's feeding him now.**_

 _ **Also - if you have a minute - we need the Anderson data and I can't unlock it. Please don't make me ask Chin. You'll mock me less. Thanks. I owe you.**_

 _Ha! It's on the secure server in my folder Anderson Trial Stats Forensics 09.22.16. That'll cost you a plate lunch and you're welcome. Grace told me she's cooking dinner for Steve. I'm jealous, I had Navy mess hall corned beef - affectionately known as monkey butt. Not the best - and I'll eat almost anything. Hug my niece, I miss her._

 _ **Get back here! Seriously, don't worry - I have his back.**_

 _Thanks, Danny. Always._

* * *

Just at lights out a text buzzed and Catherine, so as not to disturb her bunkmate, scooted down and put the phone under the blanket.

She stifled a laugh at a photo of Joanie in her sailor outfit from Christmas. She was saluting the camera and grinning toothily. The text read:

 _ **Heard you're on reserve duty. 'Oh God' my brother must be ahem - LONELY - hahahahahahah. Here's a little something to cheer you up. Xo Mary**_

 _HAHA very funny. And that is ADORABLE! I'm framing it. Love to Aaron and kiss Joan for me._

* * *

Just as she was about to close her eyes, the phone buzzed a final time.

 _ **Love you.**_

 _Love you, see you soon_

 _ **Not soon enough**_

 _Yeah. I'm thinking we'll have saved up enough for a whole weekend when I get home._

 _Until I meet Grace at 3 that Sunday._

 _ **A PANCAKE weekend?**_

 _Gonna need more than pancakes to keep our strength up, Commander, but roger that._

 _ **I'll stock the fridge. Any requests?**_

A smile lit her eyes and she typed the last phrase while imagining Steve's grin.

 _Chocolate sauce._

 _.  
_

As she drifted to sleep, a thought made her smile softly. All the years she and Steve were on active duty it was often weeks, sometimes months when the only contact she'd have was with him and her parents. She'd loved her naval career - she'd lived her lifelong dream and was proud of everything she'd done. She wouldn't trade the experience for anything. And now her life was so _settled_ , so content. The texts proved how many people's daily lives she and Steve had become part of. An image popped into her mind. Of roots and wings and - butterflies.

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,  
_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
